There is known an object recognition apparatus that performs matching with RGB-depth (D) image data acquired by an RGB-D camera by using a template to recognize the position and the orientation of an object corresponding to the template. The object recognition apparatus correctly recognizes the position and the orientation of an object without attaching markers or the like to the object provided that the appearance of the object is photographed by the RGB-D camera.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-90560.